Chapter 12 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Worth Woodsea
Short Summary Long Summary The 1st Division has stopped outside the Worth Woodsea for the night, using only small fires to keep warm and avoid attention. In one group, Gildarts, Elfman, Ichigo, Chad, Zoro, and Sakura are bonding. Gildarts comments on how he had been everywhere the Division has gone before, remembering how they used to be filled with life. He asks why people go to war, with Elfman adding that its unmanly. Zoro then lists off glory, power, and honor as reasons, seeing most wars as started for selfish reasons, with Ichigo’s agreement. Sakura notes the stripped farmlands, and razed villages, wondering what happened to the people there. Chad then reminds them that they are fighting so people don’t have to suffer that pain, earning a smile from Gildarts. Elfman promises that they shouldn’t worry, knowing they can dive back the Coalition. Gildarts drinks to that, promising that the night is darkest just before the dawn, and the light of the fairy will break through. Sakura compliments that as poetic, earning Gildarts’ thanks. Neliel, in her restored adult form, Chōji and Chōza Akimichi, Sanji, Brook, and Bacchus are gathered around another fire. Chōji compliments Sanji’s cooking, who promises a gourmet meal when some real downtime happens, adding that he should bring some ladies, and then the cook fawns over Neliel, who just smiles back. Sanji’s hubba-hubba mode makes Chōza wonder whether the cook or Jiraiya is a bigger pervert. Bacchus also compliments the food, but Sanji stays in pervy la-la land. Brook then asks to see Neliel’s panties, shocking the others. To everyone’s surprise, Neliel agrees, sending Sanji and Brook into nosebleed territory, Chōji and Bacchus to spit out their food, and Chōza to turn away and repeat that he is a married man. Neliel just innocently giggles. Shunsui, Jinbei, and Hack look on, with the commander cackling, saying he would send out ladies in underwear if the enemy went down that easily, with Jinbei muttering that would be a true test of will. Hack then asks Shunsui to think about the coming day’s strategy, but Shunsui says they can’t prepare for much, since they’re going deep into an unknown forest. When Hack continues, Jinbei takes Shunsui’s side, saying the allies can’t do much. Shunsui states they have to spread out and comb the entire forest, thoroughly. Jinbei expresses confidence that the 50,000 of the 1st can accomplish this. Cautious, Shunsui decides on teams of 5, and if any run into a fight, the noise will draw in other squads, plus an attack sent into the sky to act as a signal. Jinbei asks if Shunsui really expects a fight, with the commander being unsure, but noting that enemy fights with nothing to lose, meaning an attack should always be expected. Shunsui reiterates the need for vigilance, suggesting a night watch, with Jinbei volunteering. Shunsui protests that Jinbei is one of the 1st’s strongest, and should be rested for tomorrow. Jinbei replies that he has enough energy, and that any enemy would have to deal with him first. Shunsui then tells him to watch the area closest to the forest, asking him to find seven other volunteers to eye all directions, promising to relieve them in four hours. Next morning, Ichigo wakes Zoro and sees Sakura going through her medical supplies, telling her he’s pretty sure the supplies haven’t moved since yesterday. She frowns; saying Tsunade taught her preparation is key, adding those supplies will probably save lives. She then tells him the story of when Tsunade failed to save Dan, earning Ichigo’s apology, and saying she checks so she never has to go through that. It then reveals that the 1st Division is being watched, by a man who vanishes underground. It then cuts to a slithering voice saying Diamanté was the best man to hold the Worth Woodsea, while he works on Konton’s project. The Donquixote Officer refuses Orochimaru’s praise, saying there must be others. They keep going back and forth, until Orochimaru threatens to choose someone else, at which point Diamanté accepts. Candice Catnipp threatens to electrocute her commander when Orochimaru hangs up, asking Lilotto Lamperd if she’s got her back. The gluttonous girl refuses, saying killing a commander would not bode well, adding that Diamanté is strong enough to be ranked above them. Candice then threatens to attack Lilotto for implying weakness; with the glutton saying burnt flesh isn’t tasty. Candice then shouts at how annoying Diamanté, and the other Donquixote Officers present, are, indicating Dellinger, Machvise, and MediaWiki:Badtitletext. Lilotto then trolls Candice by saying that’s not nice, adding that they’re probably nice once you get to know them. This causes Candice to scream about getting their crazy all over her, and how Meninas is better at conversation than Lilotto. The glutton reminds her that Meninas is keeping an eye on and restraining Giselle, earning a shiver from Candice. Once Orochimaru hangs up, Candice asks if Lil wants a bite, with the girl saying she’ll just eat their enemies. At this point, Señor Pink returns, informing the Coalition command that an entire division is coming, giving Diamanté a vicious smile. He orders for word to be sent to three swordsmen and Midnight. One group in the 1st Division consists of Ikkaku, Yumichika, Cavendish, Karui, and Kagura. At this point, Yumichika and Cavendish are arguing about who is more beautiful, with insults towards feathers, hats, and hair being thrown in. Karui attempts to end the argument by saying they’re both beautiful, adding they should shut up, earning Ikkaku’s mental thanks. Yumichika then calls Karui an ugly brute, railing on her for daring to speak. Naturally, this angers Karui, who lies that men get in line just to look at her, earning a wave from of laughter from the two narcissistic men. Kagura notices Ikkaku drawing his blade, and advises him to try to tune them out, to which Ikkaku responds to try living with one of them for over half a century. It then cuts to Mangetsu, Fuguki, and Jinin of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Mangetsu expresses excitement, but adds that this many targets is a tall order. Fuguki then reminds the Hōzuki not to get cocky, saying they can’t afford a loss after the defeat in the Aster. Jinin then admits his own excitement, hoping to unleash his Helmet Splitter. Mangetsu then tells them to spread out so the 1st will be separated into thirds. When they’re in position, they all cast a Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu, enveloping the middle third of the division. A mist appears out of nowhere, and then Karui recognizes it, ordering a tight formation to prepare for an ambush. When Yumichika expresses surprise, Karui explains how the Hidden Mist Jutsu is a special technique meant for assassination, leading Ikkaku to scoff at the cowardice. Kagura reminds him this is war, and then Cavendish tells them to save the chat, due to the thickening mist. Cavendish asks for more information, and Karui adds that users are usually Silent Killing experts, being able to eliminate enemies without a single sound. Yumichika then surmises that the enemy is trying to pick them off one by one. Karui then says that’s why they formed the perimeter, saying if they stay close, they should be fine, as long as they keep their blades up and minds sharp. Shunsui is in front of the Hidden Mist Jutsu, asking a nearby Hyūga what’s happening in there. After using a Byakugan, he notes the men in frantic disarray, with a few groups in formation. He then notices dead men, with Shunsui concluding the battle has begun. He tells the Hyūga to gather his clan and enter the mist. After he departs, the ground starts shaking, with vines shooting out of the cracked earth, with Shunsui barely dodging. He then realizes the Coalition is trying to separate them and pick them off. He then gives orders to find the man controlling the vines. On the other side of the Hidden Mist Jutsu, Ichigo, Sakura, Elfman, and Sanji are isolated. Ichigo starts to charge in, but Sakura stops him, with Ichigo angrily yelling they have to help them. Sakura then tells Ichigo what the Jutsu is, saying there’s nothing he can do unless he can see through it. Upset, Ichigo curses and asks what they should do, with Sakura saying they can’t do anything, since only the visual prowess of the Byakugan or Sharingan can see through it. Sanji suggests they move forward until ordered otherwise, further upsetting Ichigo. Elfman then notices that Zoro is gone. The group then yells at Zoro’s idiocy, and it’s then revealed that the oblivious swordsman has gotten lost, without even realizing it, asking if the others were lost. As Sanji curses Zoro’s appalling sense of direction, four enemies are spotted, Midnight, Meninas, Dellinger, and Lao G. When the Allied grunts charge the four, Meninas opens a portal that unleashes several Soldat of the Wandenreich, with Ichigo realizing they moved in a small group to avoid detection. Elfman promises to show them what real men can do. Zoro runs into Donquixote grunts, drawing his Sadai Kitetsu. Appearing Characters Gildarts Clive Elfman Strauss Ichigo Kurosaki Yasutora Sadō Roronoa Zoro Sakura Haruno Neliel tu Odelschwank Chōji Akimichi Chōza Akimichi Sanji Brook Bacchus Groh Shunsui Kyōraku Jinbe Hack Orochimaru Diamanté Candice Catnipp Lilotto Lamperd Dellinger Machvise Lao G Señor Pink Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Cavendish Karui Kagura Mikazuchi Mangetsu Hōzuki Fuguki Suikazan Jinin Akebino Macbeth Meninas McAllon Abilities Jutsu * Hidden Mist Jutsu * Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye) Weapons * Helmet Splitter * Sadai Kitetsu ("Sharp Sword") Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 11 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Moving Forward Next Chapter: Chapter 13 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Demons AppearCategory:Worth Woodsea Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign